I Love You Too
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: It's been 5 years since Mokuba was taken away from Seto and Seto is going to pick him up. But what will his reactions be to broken promises?


I Love You Too  
  
I could remember that day as I drove. I remember it exactly. I remember the sadness, the emotions, and the thoughts that had never been thought. I still wonder if he would still except me, espially since they had informed me that he hadn't been adopted. I didn't know what to think when I would see.  
  
(Flash Back)  
It was a dark day. Mokuba had sobbed out of sorrow for what seemed like forever. The Government of Domino had found out that a 15 year old was owning a company. But that wasn't what bothered them. They also found out that he had been taking care of a 10 year old child as he worked. Before I knew it, the day had turned into a nightmare. They had come to my mansion and informed me, right in front of Mokuba, that they were to take Mokuba away and put him a better facility. I stood there in shock as Mokuba ran to me in sobs. It had started to rain, and I had a only a few minutes to say bye to Mokuba. I looked down into Mokuba's red sobbing face, "Mokuba, shush, it's going to be ok." "Big Brother! How can you say that? We're being seperated!" "I know, but we will see each other again, please don't cry." Whenever I saw Mokuba sad, it made me sad as well. Mokuba was being pulled out to the car. "Seto! I love you!" Mokuba had been shoved into the car. The car drove away, "I love you too." (End of Flash Back)  
  
The car was now pulling into a parking space. I now got a little frightened at what Mokuba might think, being for the last five years of his life. I knocked on the door to the little orphanage. "Oh, it's you Mr.Kaiba, I'll get Mokuba right now." You could hear the lady call out Mokuba's name. A raven haired kid came to the door, he looked so moture in so many ways. He stared up into my face. He had short fuzzy hair, and blue icy eyes to go with it, and long jeans and a yellow shirt. I felt I knew him. "Hello Seto Kaiba," he said with a low yet kind voice. He could tell I didn't knw him, he then pulled out a card shaped locket. My face filled with happiness. I bent over to hug him, I couldn't believe it, it was my baby brother. Locked in my embraced, he hugged me too.  
Mokuba waved goodbye as we drove away. Not a word was said, Mokuba just obsevered me and the car. As we drove, we passed a brown hair girl with ocean blue eyes, she sat at the bus stop. Mokuba quickly looked at her, she waved as they drove away. "You still remember her. don't you?" I said looking at him watch as she turned into a dot, then disappeared.  
When we got home, he looked around seeing that everything was in place as he had left it five years ago. Mokuba dropped his backpack, and opened the door. I pulled my hands out to stop him, "I need to see a friend." He closed the door. But I knew I couldn't just let him go, so I followed him.  
Mokuba walked over to where the girl sat at the bus stop and sat beside her. She was ignoring him for now. He wasn't really looking at her ether. He turned to her, "Niomi." She turned to him in surprise. "Yes?" "Do you remember your best friend Mokuba, or do you already have new friends?" Confused, yet she answered him, "No, of course not. I could never forget Mokuba, he was and will be my best friend" she continued, "Why? Did you talk to him? Does he remember me?" He was surprised at this thought. "Of course he does! He thinks about you all the time! He loves you and has loved you since the day he's met you!" Now she was the surprised one. "How do you know this?" she asked. "Because I'm him." Niomi's face lit up and she jumped up to hug him. "Mokuba its you! You're here!" I felt ashamed to know that I followed him just to see what he would do. I walked home mad at myself knowing I had barged into someone's conversation. I wasn'e really looking as I crossed the street. A car was coming at full speed, and bam! I was knocked out of the direction of the truck. I heard a screeching noise of the car stopping. I looked and saw Mokuba laying there, with no motion at all. "Nooooooooo!" I ran to him. "Mokuba! Mokuba speak to me, please." I held my brother in my hands, with no movement at all. "This is all my fault." Mokuba said weakly. "What? No! No it's not, it's mine, if I hadn't followed you." "No Seto, if I wasn't mad at you for something that wasn't your fault, I wouldn't have left. And you wouldn't have followed me." "Oh Mokuba, I'm sorry. If I had given up Kaiba Korp we would have been together in that orphanage." "Big Brother." Mokuba said, slowly closing his eyes, "I love you." I looked at him, "I love you too." Hope you liked it! This one was a toughy ^_^ Oh please say you'll review!_! 


End file.
